snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Potter
' Name:' Christopher Joseph Potter Nickname: Chris POB: Edinburgh DOB: December 12th 2052 Wizarding Heritage: Pure-Blood Age: 16 Year: 6th House: Gryffindor School Positions: Gryffindor Quiddicth Team Reserve (5th year), Gryffindor Quidditch Team Beater (6th year), Gryffindor Quidditch Team Chaser (7th year), Gryffindor House Prefect (3 terms including 7th year), Head Boy (7th year). Strongest subjects: Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy Weakest subjects: Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic Wand: A flexible 11 inch wand of Willow, with a Unicorn hair core. Appearance: Hair- Short and dark brown Eyes-Light blue-grey Build- Athletic, muscular Skin- Caucasion Height- 6’ 1 1/2’’ Personality/History: Chris arrived at Hogwarts without much friends and a thirst for knowledge. He met a few of his good friends in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he was still a bit shy. Set up with his tightly knit group of friends Chris set into discovering all that Hogwarts Lessons had to teach him about magic. From the very beginning Chris got great scores in his lessons, and he even managed to score enough points for Gryffindor house that he was within the top 5 scorers of the Gryffindors. Chris was very friendly, kind, and helpful to his Professors and always was interested in what they had to say and teach. Things continued close to the same way for the next few years, picking up a few more amazing people in the mix. When Chris’s fourth year came around and he had stepped off the Hogwarts Express with his shiny new Prefect’s badge, he knew, and his Head of House knew, he truly cared for his house! Being a Prefect helped Chris break out of his shell and into the social politics of the Hogwarts student body. He was soon taken under Anna Greingoth’s (Female Prefect, 7th year at the time) and shown the ropes. She was one of the biggest helps he had ever gotten at the school. Chris began to meet some really great people both his age and among the older students. And Chris even used his Gryffindor courage to help his friends fight the Mermaids who tried to invade and take over the school. As Chris continued to work hard he earned himself another term as Prefect. This time however his friend Anna would be gone and he would have to help train another Prefect. He proved to be ok at this and was successful. He helped the other Prefects run Study Sessions to give a hand to the students with their homework. Athletics soon took over as the hard work of the Gryffindor team gave the Gryffindors the win of the Quidditch Cup over the returning champions Hufflepuff! The Final term has arrived and Chris recieved a special suprise in his letter this term. He was made Head Boy to work with Celandine Toussaint the Head Girl. He was following in the footsteps of some really great people he hoped he would make proud. Arriving at the school things were good. He met and became friends with a whole new batch of first years and conitnued his strong friendships with his old buddies. Meeting his new girlfriend Gold Lashk was a large accomplishment. He helped plan the Alumni Ball for all of the old Hogwarts students. Graduation arrived and Chris left the school in high spirits looking towards the future excitedly. After he graduated, Chris landed a position in the Department of Law Enforement as a scribe and personal assistant for the members of the Wizengmont. He works hard and is achiever with his eyes on the prize of working his way up to being in the law profession himself. Likes: Quidditch, reading, running, lessons/work, travel, hanging out with his friends Dislikes: Rule-breakers, lemon drops, and most potion ingredients! Family members: Father: Wilkinson Potter (40) Mother: Evanna Potter (38) Pets: A kneazle named Owen Hogwarts Friends: Too many to list! You know who you are! Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Prefects Category:Head Boy Category:Class of 2072 Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni